


"Legacies," from Talia's POV (Part 3)

by pallasite



Series: Behind the Gloves [19]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: #Ihavenootherfamily, #אין לי משפחה אחרת, Developing telepathy, Episode: s01e18 Legacies, Fix-It, Gen, How canon misled you, Ivanova's a dick, Psi Corps, Teenagers, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: The end of what "Legacies" should have looked like.Part 1 ishere.Part 2 ishere.The prologue ofBehind the Glovesishere- please read!





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is this series? Where are the acknowledgements, table of contents and universe timelines? See [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10184558/chapters/22620590).
> 
> Text in red is inserted by me. Text in [brackets] is my commentary. Text in black is the original.
> 
> All inserted facts are canonically true.
> 
> (Apologies also for the messed up tags for the first few minutes this fic was live.)

Delenn: Come.

Ivanova: Thanks for taking the time to see us.

Delenn: It's my pleasure. So, Alisa, you wish to know about Minbari telepaths?

Alisa: Yes.

Delenn: Well, perhaps we should start with some general information first. For the Minbari, psi ability is considered a gift. The use of it is given as a service to those in need.

Alisa: They're not paid?

Delenn: Only with our people's high regard. It isn't a job, it's a calling. It's enough for them to be of service.

Alisa: Then how do they live?

Delenn: Those who wish to help others are greatly respected within our culture. They are encouraged and helped in their goal. They're clothed and fed, and left to do their work. It's a small price to pay for the benefit of many.

Alisa: I looked into a Narn mind. Wasn't pretty.

Talia: Alien minds are a problem if you're untrained.

Delenn: Yes, I have heard this. We do not all think the same way. We...

Alisa: I think we should go.

Delenn: Don't you need some more time?

Alisa: No, I got a clear picture. Thanks.

*****

Alisa: Miss Winters, I saw something terrible.

Talia: What is it, Alisa?

Alisa: I know how the war started. It was Ambassador Delenn. She gave the order to kill all the humans, wherever we live, across the galaxy. To wipe us all out.

Talia: Are you sure you’re not mistaken?

Alisa: I’m positive. She shut down real fast when I touched that. She's ashamed of it now. But I know she was the one who gave the order.

Talia: I don’t think you should tell anyone else about this, Alisa. It could harm the peace process. Just because you know things, doesn’t mean you should tell others. Especially normals.

Alisa: The Lt. Commander threatened to kill me when I mentioned her mom.

Talia: Sometimes it doesn’t stop at threats. I grew up on Mars. There weren’t many Psi Cops stationed there to keep us safe. Things happened.

Alisa: I can’t go live with the Minbari, no matter how good they are to their own telepaths. I don’t belong there, surrounded by aliens, knowing how close they came to killing everyone.

Talia: I understand.

Alisa: My parents may be dead, but if they were alive they’d never forgive me. They wouldn’t want me to grow up to be a Bonehead.

Talia: Minbari.

Alisa: Isn’t there anything you can do?

*****

Ivanova: Miss Winters, would you mind telling me why there is a Psi Corps shuttle requesting permission to dock?

Talia: Have you tried asking them?

Ivanova: Don’t get smart with me. They say they’re here to pick up Alisa Beldon and transport her back to Earth.

Talia: Then there’s your answer.

Ivanova: Did you contact them? Answer me! Did you place a call to the Corps?

Talia: I-

Alisa: I asked her to, Lt. Commander.

Talia: Alisa! You shouldn’t be here. You have a shuttle to catch.

Alisa: I have to speak to the Lt. Commander one more time. Ever since this began, you’ve told me what to do. You’ve never listened to me. I want to go home, to Earth. I want to live with humans, not on an alien homeworld.

Ivanova: You’re making a grave mistake. You have no idea what these people are capable of. I’m trying to protect you.

Alisa: I appreciate that. But I’m not your mother, Lt. Commander. I don’t have a family the Psi Corps can take me away from. I need the family they can provide.

Talia: She’s made her own decision. You don’t have to like it.

Alisa: Thank you again for helping me.

Talia: Be sure to write once in a while.

Alisa: I will. I won’t forget you.

Talia: Goodbye.

Alisa: Bye.

Ivanova: Goodbye.

Talia: I think she'll be all right.

Ivanova: Are you busy right now?

Talia: No, not right now.

Ivanova: I wasn't exactly polite to you, or to Alisa, over this whole thing.

Talia: Yeah, well, we both got a little hot.

Ivanova: How about if I buy you a drink to make up for it?

Talia: Okay, but I’ve got a long day ahead, so it's gonna have to be coffee.

Ivanova: Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> The the end, I reversed the lines (Talia and Ivanova). I thought it wrong that canon has _Talia_ apologizing to _Ivanova_ and asking her out, when in the original, as here, Ivanova has been nothing but horrible to Talia for the entire episode.
> 
> Lying about someone else's culture, defaming their family/way of life, calling them a "slave," and so on is generally not a good way to get someone to ask you out. (But in canon, this totes works! Because Mundane Magic!)
> 
> By reversing the lines, I show Ivanova demonstrating that she has learned something from all this, and maybe that she is taking small steps to overcome some of her prejudice.
> 
> As I said, how things _should_ have gone.


End file.
